The present invention relates to a twin-wheel drive module for driving two vehicle wheels.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Twin-wheel drive modules are normally employed for heavy-duty vehicles, such as for aircraft tractors or the like and have a hydrostatic drive unit which is driven by a drive machine, such as via an internal combustion engine for example. Usually the hydrostatic drive unit has one or more hydraulic pumps driven by the drive machine and two hydraulic motors connected thereto which, when in its intended state, respectively drive the vehicle wheels held on the twin-wheel drive module.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved twin-wheel drive module which obviates prior art shortcomings and which operates at high level of efficiency and is low-cost in repair and maintenance.